


Man To Man.

by malfoible



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Man To Man.

Lestrade had ignored the first two messages on principal.

He was a very successful Detective Inspector he wasn't about to be at the beck and call of any sociopathic genius even if he was one of his closest friends.

The third text was intriguing however, and Lestrade was curious.

"Please Gavin, I need to talk to you. Man to Man."

He did think about texting back” Gavin doesn't live here anymore.” but the” Please” threw him.

He couldn't remember Sherlock ever saying please before, to anyone, and what did” man to man” mean?  
Sherlock usually looked down on his fellow man. What could he need Lestrade for?

Greg hoped it wasn't an ailment...something one could only talk to another man about...he really didn't want to have to take a look at Sherlock's bits and bobs...no it couldn't be that, John was a doctor...if it was a medical problem, Sherlock would speak to John...

Sherlock had changed for the better since he had met John.  
John seemed to make Sherlock more human, gave him a conscience...like Jiminy Cricket...Greg laughed to himself.

He had never been sure about the relationship between the two men, John admired Sherlock, you could see that, and Sherlock did accept John’s criticism but Lestrade had never seen much sign of any affection between the two.

Mrs. Hudson thought they were a couple, he knew that and Molly definitely didn't, but that was probably wishful thinking on her part. Molly being so enamoured of Sherlock.  
Greg liked Molly, when she got over her crush on Sherlock he would very much like to ask her out.

Arriving at Baker Street he ran up the stairs at 221b just as Sherlock began pouring the tea.

He took the cup and a seasonal mince pie, at least there was usually cake, Mrs. Hudson may say she was not their housekeeper but she seemed to bake for them regularly.

He sat back in his chair waiting for Sherlock to speak.

Sherlock seemed in no hurry, he was quiet…usually you could hardly get a word in.  
He was so sure of himself and his opinions… Greg waited…

And waited… finally. ”No John?”

“No he’s taken a locum position in Kent for a couple of weeks…he sometimes needs to get away…from me presumably..”

Greg nodded in agreement…no matter what the relationship was between the two men, Sherlock was overwhelming. Living together…spending all day together…John would definitely need some time to recharge his batteries…be around ordinary people…

He dated a lot of course…maybe that was why…he needed a break from this man who had consumed his life.

Lestrade lifted an eyebrow questioningly, hoping to speed things up.

Sherlock still seemed in no hurry and when he did begin to talk is wasn’t in his usual manner…he was hesitant as if still working out exactly what he wanted to say…

“It’s John…I wanted to talk ..about…well..me and John…or John and I…”

He paused then went on…

“People think…some people have always thought…John and I were a couple…em a romantic…in a romantic relationship…we are not…well we haven’t been so far, but…I’m having…em well feelings…yes feelings and urges…I’ve never had…feelings…or anything like this before…and I’m not sure what…how I’m meant to…act. So I thought you might…know… what I should do?”

Lestrade was stunned by Sherlock’s words..he took a breath…

“So what you’re saying is…you’ve realised that you like John…in an intimate…what you’re really saying is you’d like him to throw you down and shag you…or were you thinking of doing the sha…

“No…no you were right the first time except well…how would I know?…I’ve never…”

“Never? Not ever…even when you were younger…?”

“No…not…never…I did explain..about the feelings…”

“Yes…I’m just well surprised I suppose…well you must tell him about these feelings…talk to him.”

Sherlock shook his head frantically…”No, No, I can’t what if he doesn’t…reciprocate…what if he gets angry and leaves…no…no I can’t do that…I don’t know how he feels…he dates women…lots of women…he’s never shown any interest in…”

“Well, have you? Have you ever shown him you like him?”

“No…no…at the beginning I told him I was married to my work…we haven’t talked about anything personal since…”

Sherlock was looking woebegone, Lestrade took pity on him.

“Well I suppose you could always flirt with him, show some interest, see what happens..”

“What do you mean flirt?”

Lestrade rolled his eyes. ”Oh fuck I don’t know…tell him he looks good…that you’re pleased to see him.  
When he gets back, give him a hug maybe. Touch him occasionally…not in a pervy kind of way just…oh fuck…touch his hand when you’re talking…pat his shoulder when your leaning over him…Sherlock I really don’t know much about this stuff myself…”

Sherlock looked into his friends eyes…Lestrade was a friend and a good one…

“Thank you Greg, thank you for listening and not making fun…and thank you for the advice.”

He shook Lestrade’s hand solemnly.

 

Three weeks later.

 

Sherlock woke feeling better than he had done in his whole life. His head was clear, he felt calm, almost blissful.  
His body ached… in places he hadn’t known existed…but he felt content…and surprised to feel this way…

The reason wasn’t hard to find…an arm was wrapped round him…it had been there all through the night…John felt warm and strong…his breath puffed gently over Sherlock’s back.

It had been a very odd three weeks.

He had begun his plan when John returned…watching from the window as John got out of the cab…he was waiting at the door when John climbed the stairs…the first hug had been awkward…he felt strange…unlike himself…but John didn’t seem unnerved and he had hugged Sherlock back.

Sherlock had tried to listen as John related all of his tales of the locum job.

He had made tea…rubbed John’s shoulders while he typed…snuggled up beside him on the sofa…this was extremely difficult for Sherlock, he was not a snuggler….

But it had been worth it…last night John had finally made a move…

He had kissed Sherlock, a firm press of his lips, then his tongue opening Sherlock’s mouth…things had moved quickly after that…John touching and caressing and undressing all the time asking…

“Sherlock are you sure…? Sherlock do you want me…? Sherlock do you want me to do this…?”

Sherlock was incoherent with lust..he had never felt anything so wonderful…he could only moan and nod…and please…and don’t stop…

Then John was looking down on him…pinning him down…asking one last question…

“Sherlock you must tell me the truth now…this is not one of your experiments…because I swear to god I will kill…"

Sherlock’s eyes had popped wide then he shook his head…he smiled and reached up for John’s lips…

“No experiment, only me, wanting you…I think I love you John…”

Sherlock wriggled, liking the feeling of John’s body behind him, he wriggled some more brushing John’s hardening length, feeling it grow and throb between his cheeks.

The arm round his chest tightened as John pulled him even closer.

He swiped a lick over Sherlock’s ear and murmured quietly…

“Well if last night was one of your experiments, I must have done something right, you rubbing your arse against my knob makes me think you want a repeat.”

“Yes, well I need to check my data.”

He turned to claim John’s mouth.


End file.
